


Council Of The Dead

by PrettyPurplePea



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPurplePea/pseuds/PrettyPurplePea
Summary: “I am the Chairman and I welcome all of you to the Land of the Deceased!” The room sudden got flooded with light, Danny able to now see the fellow people around him. “All of you are a part of the Council of the Dead and hopefully, by the end of this, we will see who you all really are- or were.” The Chairman’s smirk was almost evil.“One of you were taken from the modern world to help us overcome our… little problem.” Danny analysed the figure intensely. “It may have not been your time, but you will greatly help 5 other souls find their purpose and meaning! I would say who it is but, that would be spoiling our little game of fun!” The chairman leaned his elbows onto the stand, his eyes peering around at everyone. “Why don’t you get to know your fellow‘friends’.“





	1. Tell us your story

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back from the dead, took me long enough :). For the people who don’t know me or about me, a long time ago I wrote a story called ‘Council of the dead’ which got deleted. I’m currently rewriting it and this is the first chapter! And for the people who have read the old version, I’ve changed the story up slightly ;)
> 
> The idea of the story is based of the album Council of the dead by Famous Last Words, a fucking banging album listen to it!

“Danny… Wake up…”

“Ughhh…” Danny let out a deep groan, dragging his hands down and across his face, his eyes feeling like they were glued together. “Can’t you go get Scarlett? Isn’t it your turn?”

He waited for a response, but none came. “Reese? Pretty please...? I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow…” Danny muttered as he pulled the covers over his head, lying silently still. “Theresa…? Oh, I get it, you’re just playing hard to get.” A small smirk grew across his face, his arms slowly reaching out towards his lovely wife, his body slowly shuffling towards the edge before-

Danny crashed to the floor, his back slamming against concrete, his head bashing into some sort cabinet. A lamp fell, rolling across the floor, the light suddenly flashing on, Danny covering his eyes with a small squeak.

“Fuck…” The word slipped out of his mouth, his fingers clenching tightly around the side of his face.

Grudgingly, he sat up straight, leaning up against the shelf, Danny’s eyes starting to register his surroundings. The light stopped moving, long ribbons of brightness spanning down what-seemed a long, endless corridor in front of him.

Next to him, there was a small, metal-framed bed, it being where he was laying a couple of seconds ago. All of the metal was decayed, deep-orange rust blanketing any visible surface. The walls towering over him were bland, dirt deeply imbedded into it, black mould peppered along the walls by the skirting board. Danny turned his nose up, rising to his feet to get as far as way from it as possible.

Taking a couple steps away, he stopped and paused, his mind finally waking up.

He looked to the left…

And then to the right…

.

.

.

Where the fuck was he?

He done a 360°...

Then another...

Nothing.

His mind was blank, Danny feeling extremely speechless. As far as he knew, he’d never been in a place like this before.

Nothing Danny had ever experienced was surreal as this, the confused man now having a failing battle with his brain as he tried to rationalise this.

What if he’d been kidnapped?

What if this was the afterlife?

What if he was _dead_?

What if…

A large lump caught itself inside of Danny’s throat, Danny trying to jerk his thoughts away with a brisk shake of his head.

This was probably just some fucked up dream, right?

He started walking, trying to distract himself from what was actually going on.

Danny entered a long, seemingly endless corridor. The floors and walls were heavily tiled with thick slabs of marble, the patterns whirling and forming strange shapes. It was blindingly clean, Danny having to squint his eyes to stop himself from losing his sight. Mesmerised by the strange swirls, Danny kept walking in a trance-like state, his mind wandering as he seemed to almost lose consciousness.

What… is this place?

Why was he here?

What was even the point?

Where was he before all of this? Well, he could slightly remember that he was at band practice, tuning his guitar, gossiping with the rest. They were all talking about going on tour and what they would need to pack and such, boring and mundane things. He recollected the fact that he was worried about leaving Reese and Scarlett, and if Reese could handle Scarlett all by herself, both of them normally having to tag-team taking care of her, especially in the night.

The thought made him smile, Danny quickly getting back to the task at hand to stop himself getting distracted.

After that there was just… darkness.

He just remembered everything going black, lots of shouting, and then nothing.

And now, he’s here.

Before he could continue rambling to himself, he was greeted by an ancient-looking, dark oakwood door. It was slightly creaked open, just enough to allow small shards of light to escape from the mysterious room hiding behind.

Danny cocked his head to the side, hesitating. He didn’t have the nerve to go barging into a room he had never seen before, let alone in a place that was completely unknown to him.

What if he had been captured? Could this be where his abductors are hiding? Could they be waiting out there, getting ready to maul him? 

Beat him? 

_Kill_ him?

Is this the end? 

It can’t be; not one bit of Danny would accept it.

He gulped, burying all of his doubts into a deep pit inside of him.

Staying deadly-still, he listened, listened out for every creek, any possible sound- but there was nothing.

Then, with a false-sense of pride and courage, he tried to calm himself, before deciding to open up the door, immediately being blinded by light. 

“Ah, Danny, it’s nice to see you’ve finally come to join us.” 

Danny then strained his eyes, the light evapourating into thin air, it being hard to see what was actually in the room.

“Come here, Golden Boy, we’ve been waiting for you.” 

There were 7 chairs placed to represent a circle, all of them filled with a group of people- apart from one, which was empty.

The voice beckoned with him, Danny feeling the uncontrollable urge to sit there. Suddenly, his legs started carrying themselves over to the chair, Danny unable to stop himself as he placed himself on the chair, cringing as he sat in a pile of dust, the man now too nervous to move.

“Now that we have everyone, we may start!” A stand stood a distance away from the group, the outline of it representing where a judge would sit in a court room..

A figure rested upon the stand, the position of his seat higher above then everyone else’s, looking down on to the circle. Shadows danced around him, each movement leading to more darkness being expelled around him, Danny unable to catch one clear glimpse of him. All he could really see was that it seemed to be a human, a very tall one at it. It was almost like he was hiding in the shadows, Danny able to sense that the man had extreme power and control over the room, a weird, almost _supernatural_ feeling coming from them.

It crooked its head towards Danny, almost like it knew what he was thinking.

“Danny... there’s no need to be staring so rudely.”

The voice.

That was the voice that woke him up, a shiver now proceeding to run down Danny’s spine.

It slyly grinned. “It doesn’t matter what I am,” it turned its attention to everyone else, “or who you think I am. None of that matters. I have the great pleasure of telling you all that you are connected; you are connected now, and you were connected before, and you will _always_ be connected from this day forward.”

As it intertwined its fingers, the shadow that was being casted quickly engulfing the room into an almost twilight-like state, Danny noticing that it almost looked like it was holding the room in its hand.

“All of you are connected one way or another, and we will find out how.” A bent smiled appeared on its face. “This is a special opportunity that most souls don’t have the good fortune of receiving. This is for closure, understanding, for your own sanity.” Its hand curled up into a ball, the room nearly engulfing into pure darkness.

“I am the Chairman and I welcome all of you to the Land of the Deceased!” The room sudden got flooded with light, Danny able to now see the fellow people around him. “All of you are a part of the Council of the Dead and hopefully, by the end of this, we will see who you all really are- or were.” The Chairman’s smirk was almost evil. 

“One of you were taken from the modern world to help us overcome our… little problem.” Danny analysed the figure intensely. “It may have not been your time, but you will greatly help 6 other souls find their purpose and meaning! I would say who it but, that would be spoiling our little game full of fun!” The chairman leaned his elbows onto the stand, his eyes peering around at everyone. “Why don’t you get to know your fellow ‘friends’.”

Danny obeyed, turning to the person on his right, since there was just empty space next to him.

They were a young chap, their skin sweetly tanned, their dark brown hair curled into tight springs. It came down to his shoulders, the man waving at Danny as he looked, baggy bracelets clinking as he moved his wrist. He was dressed in a large, baggy Hawaiian shirt, it stuffed into his acid-washed jeans. A grin was plastered on his face, which was nice, but he had a bit of a pedo-stache. After thinking about it, he kind of reminded Danny of a hippy.

He moved onto the next person, a rather short and stout man sitting there. He had a thick scruff crusted around his rounded face, a cheeky grin plastered there alongside it. His eyes were blue as a field of cornflowers, it being incredibly warm and welcoming. Dressed in a hospital gown, the man seemed rather relaxed, Danny noticing small little scars across his arms, almost like little needle scratches. Overall, he just looked generally friendly, someone Danny felt like he could trust.

An almost skeleton-like figure was wiggling his foot, looking rather anxious. Long, black hair dropped over his face, it slightly combed to the side. It seemed like every bone in his body was sticking out, his army clothes barely touching him, it definitely a few sizes too big. What was rather odd was the fact that the uniform was ripped off by the legs, it all uneven, almost like someone or _something_ had forcefully torn it away. He was almost shaking in his boots, his long face moving side to side, his eyes darting back and forth, making sure no one was doing anything wrong.

The next was an average looking man, his face round and what could be considered ‘cute’ by some girls. He had deep brown eyes, his eyebrows dark and nicely groomed. He was dressed in a white shirt with a grey, old-fashioned button-up vest, one of his sleeves rolled up with the other one hanging down by his hands. A gold chain hung out of his pocket, Danny guessing it was a fob-watch, a few gemmed rings wrapped around his fingers. A man of high class- that was clear. Though, his clothes were ripped and looked rather damaged; part of his shirt untucked from his black trousers, a few of his top buttons undone, his collar also unravelled. It almost looked like he had been in a fight…

Last but not least, all Danny could really say about this person was that if looks could kill- Danny would’ve been dead on the floor minutes ago. He was tall, broad, and muscular man, his body well sculptured and built. The man’s eyes seemed to slice through everyone, the cold icy-blue freezing anything within its path. His hands were scarred and scratch, a small scar running down his lip as well. He was dressed in a dark-grey, grimy looking sleeveless jumper, a white shirt underneath. His sleeves were roughly pulled up, his arms crossed, his hands so tightly balled up that his knuckles looked like they were going to burst through his skin. He seemed young, but his eyes were dead, his face aged beyond its years almost like he had gone through so traumatising that it had destroyed every last molecule of youth within him.

“What are you looking at?” The man snarled, his eyes narrowing into sharp slits.

Danny flinched, trying to quickly think of something to say.

“Hey, hey, hey, no fighting is going to go on here.” The Chairman raised a gavel, smashing it upon the table below them, interrupting both Evil eyes and Danny. “We should probably continue, before any of you get _too_ rowdy”.

Evil eyes looked like he was about to argue back, but he didn’t, his large shoulders relaxing as he slumped back into his seat. 

Some muttering aroused before the Chairman cleared his throat, continuing his little speech. “None of you remember your lives; you don’t know who you are, why you are here, what happened to you- that’s expected but that is no worry, since we have someone who may help us.” Its head crooned to the side, smiling at the ‘Golden Boy’.

“Our little friend here,” He pointed at Danny, making him gulp, “luckily has all the answers we need and he will be the ultimate key to freeing you all; so you can all go on to a life of tranquility.”

Everyone glared at Danny, their eyes closely examining him from head to toe, Danny getting even more nervous. As he was about to protest and try to leave, he was cut off, a weird force overcoming his body, forcing him to stay in his seat.

“Danny,” the Chairman’s voice all of a sudden became soft, “tell us your story.”


	2. Danny’s Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3733 words. Sorry this took so long :(

“Well, my name is Danny Rose Murillo, I’m 27 and I was born in 1982.” Danny looked around the room, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, looking for approval from the others.

His statement was met with 6 dead-looking stares, all of their eyes glazed over, Danny feeling his skin prickle with heat.

“Umm...” He gulped, staring into the endless darkness sitting a few metres away from him.

“Would you like some help?” A soothing voice came from the shadows. 

Danny smiled innocently, nodding subtly at the chairman.

“What did you care about most in your life? What did your life revolve around?” The Chairman asked with a deep tone. “What would you risk your life for? What drove you to live everyday? What pushed you through the hard times and was with you during the good times? Can you answer that?”

“Well,” Danny’s stumbled over his words, these deep question coming upon him too quickly, “I guess I cared a lot about my family?”

The Chairman relaxed and leaned back into his chair, nodding to show his approval.

“I... I was the middle child, in a family of 5. I guess generally got along well with both of my brothers- they weren’t my favourite by no means, but I survived.” Danny shrugged, trying to ignore all the peering eyes in the room. 

He then cleared his throat, wiping a droplet of sweat away from his forehead. “My parents cared for all of us... they done everything they could to make our lives as comfortable as possible.” A little smile crept across his face, Danny feeling the tension inside of him slowly dissipating. “As hard as they tried, we could never pull ourselves away from the vicious threat of poverty. Since we couldn’t conjure up enough money to pay the bills every week, me and my brothers were made to do paper rounds and work in our dad’s store. We had to stock, be cashiers, mop, clean, transport; whatever he wanted us to do. As boring as that sounded, we would always find a way to have a bit of fun, like the time we locked my little brother in the staff room overnight.” He snickered, covering his mouth in an attempt to stay formal.

Everyone seemed a lot more relaxed now, some of them even smiling at what he said, their once tense postures more slumped and calm. Both the tan one and the nice one were slouched in their seats, almost liked they were synced together. The skeleton seemed rigid but interested at the same time, their eyes focused and engaged with the situation. The posh one had a sweet smile on his face, almost like he was enjoying all the chatter whereas evil eyes showed no emotion, but was at least following the conversation, Danny feeling a shiver go up his spine every time he made eye contact.

Danny smirked at the strange situation he was in, looking down at the floor. “I can’t believe I actually remember all of this.” He fixed his hair quickly with his hand, breathing out a large, relieved sigh.

“Why’s that?” The nice one asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Well, when I woke up this morning I couldn’t remember anything, not even my name- let alone my whole life story!” Danny replied with a sense of disbelief.

“Come on now, before we get _too_ off topic.” A voice arose from the shadows, snapping Danny back into reality.

Danny gulped and nodded, opening his mouth once more, deciding to change the subject. “For... for the first few years of my adulthood, I could never find love, no matter where I looked.” He sighed, sitting up straight and crossing his arms. “I eventually gave up, instead choosing to focus every hour and every minute of my day towards my band Lorene Drive. I would spend my time writing new lyrics, finding the exact guitar riff I was after, even sometimes staying up till 3am singing to myself to perfect a line: nothing would stop me. In a sense, I became so detached from thinking people would like me that I never looked for love until...”

Danny stopped, feeling his little heart suddenly melt into a pile of tenderness and warmth at the bottom of his chest.

“Until I met _her..._ ”

—————————————————————

The wind slapped Danny round the face as he scurried out of the tour bus, hearing the murmurs and laughs of people that followed him out.

It was a cold, damp, and dark December night, the sort of night where any sane-person would want to spend it curled up in bed with a nice book and hot drink- but not Danny.

No.

Danny, was on a mission.

His band had just completed their biggest concert ever- and they all felt amazing. 

This was no evening to spend indoors; this was an evening to spend drinking and possibly-

“Danny!” A voice shouted from the back, Danny moving his head to listen to them better. “I bet you $50 you won’t pick up any chicks tonight.” 

The crowd burst into a bunch of childish ‘ooo’s’ and laughter, everyone almost seeming to agree with the unknown speaker.

“Hey hey,” Danny raised an eyebrow, a smirk sliding across his face, “I’ll prove you wrong, just you wait!” 

Chatter broke out in the group, most of it just about Danny being even more broke than before he started the deal.

He rolled his eyes, plucking a cigarette out from his pocket and lighting it, watching the smoke lash about in the wind.

Danny knew he didn’t get much luck when it came to girls but tonight, he had a feeling; a feeling that was sparking inside of his heart, telling him that this night, he would meet the one.

The one that would make him whole.

Bright lights came clear in his vision, the large sign of the bar they were going to enter now becoming readable, Danny glad that he decided to wear his contact lenses for once.

He threw the cig on the ground, stamping on it and scraping it with the bottom of his heel, a forceful cough making its way out of his throat as he did so.

“You good, Daniel?”

He gave the thumbs up, hitting his chest a few times as he continued to cough.

The crowd continued to walk past him, Danny tagging along at the end once he finished his coughing fit. He felt someone pat him on the back at one point, but it didn’t really help.

Danny eventually pushed his way back to the front, being the first to enter the bar, his hands grasping the door handle as he threw it open, breathing in the rather stale, sweaty and nasty club air.

The bar was set at the side of the large room, a small dance floor in the middle. It was a more social bar than a proper night club- seats sprinkled from place to place, leaving spaces for people to sit. You could tell the building was old and probably needed renewing, Danny looking at the low-hanging beams of rotted wood and the way the oak floor was almost peeling off. 

Like a bunny rushing to it’s burrow, he approached the bar, signaling the bar tender over.

He ordered just a beer, almost chugging it down in a millisecond. Raising his hand up, he ordered another, and another, and another until he could feel the beer pumping through his veins. About to raise his hand once more, someone-

“Yo, Daniel,” a arm wrapped itself round his shoulder, pulling him in closer, “don’t look right now but...” 

A childish giggle came out of his band mate, the smell of alcohol hitting Danny’s nostrils.

“Behind us, on the other side of the room, there are a group of girls and...” He giggling started again. “I think one of them likes the look of you.”

“What?” Danny flinched, his heart staring to pound a little bit quicker.

“Yep; her and her posse of girls have spent the whole evening whispering and staring at you.”

“Which one is it?” 

“The short one.” His friend took a step back, taking a sip of a strange-coloured drink. “Wearing a red dress, black wavy hair; you’ll see what I mean.” 

The band mate wandered off, his voice slurring off into the background.

Danny turned his head to the side, noticing what his friend had said was true. A group of 5 girls stood there, whispering to each other before they noticed Danny looking at them. They then all looked at the shortest, her cheeks going bright red.

She was... beautiful.

Her hair was styled into midnight-black ringlets, gracefully hanging over her shoulders. A tight, short, red dress clung to her body, outlining every curve and shape; stylish but still casual. And well, she looked tiny against all her friends, only reaching to their shoulders at best. 

Danny waved a hand and flashed a smile, shining his white teeth, trying to play it cool as he ignored his pounding heart. 

They started giggling with their girly laughter, all of the others staring at the beauty, her face going an even brighter shade of red.

Danny smirked, turning around and ordering another beer. 

The bartender slid it across the table, Danny pulling a bill out of his pocket and handing it over, nodding as a thanks to the bartender.

Just as he picked up the glass, he felt a little, delicate tap on his shoulder.

“Uhh, excuse me,” a little voice arose from behind him, Danny turning around, “hi.”

And there she was- a real life angel.

Her eyes melted Danny’s soul, those deep chocolaty orbs casting a spell over him.

“Oh, hi,” Danny slicked his hair back, leaning on the bar counter while trying to play cool, “I’m Danny.”

She smiled- the cutest smile Danny had ever seen. “I’m Theresa- but I prefer Reese.”

Danny started blushing, feeling a slight simmer of heat coming to his cheeks.

“I guess you aren’t from around here then?” Reese relaxed, breaking the silence.

“Oh, no. I’m- well,” Danny paused, trying to set his thoughts straight, “I’m in a band, and we’ve just finished touring in the area.”

“Ah, I understand, so where do you come from then?”

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours.

They stood there talking until they were being kicked out, and even then, they were still nattering away while walking out the door.

What about? Well; life, death, and everything in between, Danny feeling like just talking to this girl had given him a new purpose- that’s how deep it got.

“Reese, come on!” One of her friends slurred. 

“I’m sorry!” She shouted back, her steps coming to a halt, her eyes burning into Danny. “Well..”

“I’ll miss you...” A sigh came from him until he remembered, “wait!”

His hands plummeted into his jacket pockets, searching around for a few seconds before pulling out a slip of crumpled paper.

Quickly, he straightened it out, passing it to Reese. “My number, just in case we don’t see each other for a while.”

“REESE!” A girly screech made both Danny and Reese flinch, Reese then smiling.

“Thank you!” She gratefully took the paper, looking at it with a big smile on her face. “I... guess I’ll see you around.” 

Their eyes met intensely, Danny feeling sucked even further deeper into the vortex of love.

The moment was quickly broken though, Reese quickly walking off to catch up with her friends. “Bye!”

Danny didn’t reply, feeling his little heart squirm with pain and hurt.

What if he never saw her again? What if she never called him? What if-

“O la la, Danny.” His band mates surrounded him, all of them talking to him at once and asking him different questions.

He shook away his doubts and feeling, smiling with determination in his eyes. “I’ll tell you about it in the morning,” he rubbed his head, not able to process everything that just happened, “and hey, you owe me $50.”

—————————————————————

“Aww, he’s gone all blushed talking about it!” Danny was snapped back to reality, remembering where he was.

“Hah.” He awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in shame.

Danny looked around at the others, noticing that at least the nice looking one and the tan one thought it was cute, both of them now intently listening to the story. The rest, however, did not look as amused.

“Well, what happened after that then?”

“Well, she did ring me for starters.” Danny scratched his face, trying to conjure the memories back to his mind. “We would talk for hours on end about... anything really. Eventually, we met up again and I asked her to be my girlfriend!” His voice slightly squeaked from excitement; a sort of childish, light-hearted excitement.

His heart felt like it was dripping onto the floor, pure joy radiating out of him.

“As time went on and we dated for what seemed like months, we finally moved in together before I proposed to her after 2 years of dating- if I remember correctly. God, I’ll never forget the moment she walked down the isle; a flowing white dress, the sun beaming down onto her face as she smiled- she was so pretty. Then, she fell pregnant.”

A dramatic gasp came from one of the other people in the room, followed by a little muttered, “sorry.”

“Reese gave birth to a little, healthy baby girl and trust me, she was the cutest thing alive.”

“What did you call her?” The tanned one asked.

“Scarlett.” Danny smiles, appreciating his enthusiasm. “I’m not really sure why; but I always thought it was a pretty name so, that’s what we went for.”

Looking up, Danny done a quick observation of the room. The nice one and the tanned one were still really interested in the story; their eyes wide with curiosity. The rest look pretty normal, just listening and not giving anything away. However, Danny noticed something strange. Occasionally, evil-eyes and the posh one would stare at each other, looking closely, almost like they knew each other...

“Danny?” The chairman spoke, breaking Danny out of his trance.

“Ah, yes, sorry.” He decided to continue, choosing to ignore what he just noticed.

“Scarlett...” Danny restarted the conversations. “She was just so small and squishy! I could’ve never imagined that I would have a child yet there I was, caring for someone which I would die for. I didn’t care what she done- good or bad- I just knew I wanted to protect and love her- even if she woke me up in the ungodly hours of the morning...”

—————————————————————

“Danny...”

.

“Danny?”

.

“Danny, get up, it’s your turn to deal with Scarlett.”

A groan escaped from him, Danny rubbing his eyebrows in frustration. “Fine, but you’re in charge of breakfast.”

Jumping out of bed, he flashed a quick look at the time.

4:24 AM.

The perfect time for taking care of a baby.

Slowly and sleepily, he made his way into the room next to his and Reese’s, opening up the door handle to only be met with the screams of an infant.

“Yo, Scarly, my G,” he flipped a switch, the baby pink room lighting up, ”what yo’ doin up at this time in the morning.” 

The crying continued, Danny’s attempts at amusing the 6 month old failing as miserably as a ostrich trying to fly.

“Aww, come on, you can’t be upset when your favourite parent is here.” Carefully, he plucked her out from her crib, sitting down on a chair before cradling her in his arms.

Almost in an instant, she started to calm down; a soft, light hearted giggle coming from her. She balled her little fists up, arching her back and opening up her wide eyes. They were just like her mother’s; a deep, rich, chocolaty colour staring back at Danny. 

A big grin came across Danny’s, accompanied by a horrific cough, but nothing bad enough to scare little Scarlett. 

Even though his body was craving a cigarette at the moment, he pushed the feeling away; trying to focus and bask in the pure love and joy coming off the baby- _his_ baby.

“What would I do with out you?” He stroked the top of her head, her silky strands of hair slipping through his fingers. 

After sitting there for a few minutes, the tiredness started to get to him, his eyes becoming heavier and heavier.

He leaned further back into the chair, slumping his back and grabbing a blanket from the floor, covering both him and Scarlett. As he melted into the chair, he wrapped both of his arms around Scarlett, keeping her snug and safe.

No matter what happened, he wanted to protect her.

No matter what she did, he wanted to protect her.

No matter what...

—————————————————————

“I miss her.” Danny rested his head in his hands, his elbows digging into his thighs.

“Aww, she sounded like a lovely little girl.” The nice one smiled, trying to comfort him. “If I did have children in my life- which I don’t really remember at the moment- she is the sort of sweetie I would like.”

Danny made eye contact with him, the softness in his blue eyes calming him right down. “Yeah, she was a true blessing.”

“So, Danny,” the Chairman’s voice echoed around the room, “your story is a very nice one indeed, and you definitely have some of your fellow members enraptured by it.” Their grossly disproportionate fingers pointed to those sitting next to Danny, both of them smiling cheekily in response. “Why don’t we change the tone? Tell us about your last memory.”

“My last... memory.” Pain clouded over in Danny’s mind, it all rushing back in an instant. “I was just in band practice one evening...”

—————————————————————

“Your guitar sounds like dog shit.”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Danny sat down on the floor, strumming and attempting to tune the instrument.

He yawned. Recently, he had been oddly tired and really lethargic, having no energy left to even do the things he loved; like playing with Scarlett or walking the dog.

Grudgingly, he back stood up; thinking that an energy drink and cigarette would help, Danny also placing his guitar on a small stand beside him at the same time.

As quick as lightning, a sudden wave of dizziness struck Danny over the head, making him lose his balance and to stumble slightly.

“Yo, you good? You look really pale.” A voice spoke from the room, which was now twirling around him.

“I’m fine.” He wasn’t, in fact, he felt really weird.

There was a pulsing, red-hot sensation in his head, a pain souring throughout his chest. Sweat trickled from his forehead, his arms and legs starting to shake and quiver. He took a few strides forward, before stopping out of pure fear that he was going to topple over face-first.

Suddenly, his head hung towards the floor- short of breath- his mouth wide open as he gasped for even a slither of oxygen.

“Danny? Danny, come on du-“

He wheezed. “I’m fine! I’m fine-“ A ferocious cough then forced itself out of Danny’s lungs, feeling like it had shredded the side of his throat.

The taste of iron flushed through his mouth, his nostrils starting to uncomfortably tingle as a liquid ran through them, forcing his eyes wide open.

He looked down at his hand, even though he could barely see it through the shaking.

Blood.

Panic struck him, Danny quickly looking round at his band mates for help.

He took a step towards the phone, reaching out but for only nothing to happen, his arms falling limp beside his trembling figure.

Another step, and his vision started to go blurry, his body occasionally feeling like it collapsing. Hands were touching him; trying to keep him up straight but it was too late.

Everything started to spin, Danny’s eyes starting to roll into the back of his head.

Memories flashed throughout his mind- being a child and playing with his siblings, meeting Reese, getting married, having Scarlett, loving Scarlett, loving-

But before he could even realise it, everything just went black.

—————————————————————

“I died a few days later in hospital- 2nd September 2009. I was only 27. Im pretty sure it was lung cancer that got me.”

The room was stunned with silence. 

“And it was all my fault.” Danny held his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes harshly. “If I just hadn’t been such a selfish-prick and not picked up a stupid habit like smoking, this would’ve never happened. I would’ve never of had to abandon my wife and daughter.”

“Hey, come on, don’t be so harsh on yourself.” Danny felt a pat on the back, and when he looked up he saw it was the tanned-dude. “You didn’t know that was going to happen, did you? You would’ve- or seemed like you would’ve never hurt your family on purpose.”

“No, I guess not...” he looked towards the ground.

“Yeah, you lived a good and honest life,” the nice one joined in, “your family would’ve never blamed you for what happened.”

Danny smiled, “thanks.”

“What a sad ending,” the chairman started to talk, “who would known that-“

“Hey, wait a minute, I know this is a bit unrelated but I just remembered something else.

“Go for it.” The chairman responded, sitting back and relaxing.

“The hospital I was in... I’ve got this weird voice in my head of someone like a nurse or doctor speaking? And they’re saying that it was weird because my uncle was in the exact same bed I was in when he died. I’m pretty sure they said something about a ‘gang related incident’ or whatever that means.”

“Wait.” The tanned man’s eyes went wide. “Hold the fucking phone.”

He looked Danny up and down, shock flooding his face. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Lil’ Dan... God it’s really you.”

Excitement then overtook the shock. “Danny! Oh my god! You’re _that_ Danny! I knew I fucking recognised you. I’m uncle Dylan- do you remember?”

“Umm... yeah... yeah! You were my dad’s brother and you would always bring sweets for us whenever you visited, right?”

“I did!” 

The chairman started to chuckle.

“Dylan,” his voice echoed throughout the room, “why don’t you tell us your story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still gonna be writing- don’t worry. However, it may take longer cause I’m taking my GCSE’s and I go to quite a strict school when it comes to grades so I’ll be even busier with homework and revision. But, I’ll still try to get Dylan’s chapter out- I’m excited to write it.
> 
> Also, I decided to remove Matthew from the story for two reasons- 1. He is of course no longer in HU and 2. I’m not the biggest fan of his personality and I would’ve not put my 100% in his chapter, to be honest. This means that for the people who read the original Council of the Dead, Deuce’s story is going to have major changes to it ;) (if you didn’t read the original, Aron and Matthew became friends and one ended up saving the other from death) I hope you can understand :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting forever, I got really busy with school that I got carried away. I recently finished my English speaking GCSE (2/7/19) and I’ll be doing the rest of them next year so I don’t know how frequent my writing will be.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
